Dark Secret
by Midnight Surrender
Summary: When Harry Potter becomes suicidal, Dumbledore places Harry under the care of Severus Snape. As Snape tries to deal with Harry and make sure that he is safe, he also has to deal with his own growing emotions for the boy. Together they must overcome the struggles and challenges that they are faced with. (AU, Slash)
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to JK Rowling and the WB and various publishers. No money is being made off this piece of fiction

Harry took a deep breath. He stared out his barred window, 'only a few more hours' he thought desperately as he turned away. All summer he had been locked away in his room, and in the last week alone had only eaten twice. Soft tears fell down his cheeks as he sunk onto his bed, sadness and anger rising within him. "Its not fair!" he yelled and threw the thing closest to him against the wall. Wincing when it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and at that moment Harry knew he was in trouble. It took only seconds before his Uncle Vernon was opening the deadbolt on his door and slamming the door open. Harry jumped off the bed and backed away from him. Vernon stormed over to him and grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head back so he could glare into Harry's eyes. "What did i tell you boy!" he yelled angrily "Not a PEEP from this room or you would NOT be returning to Hogwarts this year." he growled

"You cant do that!" Harry protested as he tried to break away from his uncles grip.

Vernon growled at him "you stupid boy!" he yanked harder making harry cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" he shrieked

Vernon slammed him into the wall and hit him, leaving a big purple mark on Harrys face before letting him fall to the ground. retreating he turned to face Harry "You will not be going" and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sat there crippled and broken, he felt tears threaten to over power him. He wouldn't cry. He never cried and he wasn't about to start now. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and back over to the window. It was against the rules to use magic under the age of seventeen , but Harry had to do something. Getting his wand from his trunk he slowly walked back over to the window. Gripping his wand tightly in his hand "Reducto" he whispered pointing his wand at the bars. The bars went flying off the window to Harrys satisfaction. He grabbed his trunk and brought it over to the window, he had been packed for months. Smiling he breathed in the fresh air as a gust of wind came through the window. "I'm almost free" he whispered. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said with a flick of his wrist he transported both his trunk and Hedwig's cage out the window. Taking a final look around the room he would never be returning to, he himself jumped out the window.

As Harry started walking down the street he could hear his Uncle yelling at him from his bedroom window "Get back here Potter!" but Harry just kept going. Had to get as much distance between him and his Uncle as possible before he did something he regretted. Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm himself down. What would Ron say when he found out Harry wasn't at the Dursley's? Harry sighed he would probably freak out and then tell Hermione and the Molly would be upset, and no doubt everyone would start searching for him. But what if he didn't want to be found...He could probably disappear, and after a while people wouldn't miss him much. Frowning Harry shook the thought from his head. This was going to be his fifth year at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts was his home. Still sometimes he wished he could just disappear.

Sitting down on the bench in the park with a depressing sigh he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't go to the burrow, it was to early yet and he didn't want to be a nuisance. But yet, he couldn't just sit here on the bench it was getting dark out. Noticing the dilemma Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, it was starting to get chilly out and all he had was a tattered t-shirt, a pair of jeans and old running shoes. He yawned and laid down on the bench, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched him from the shadows as he drifted off to sleep

Hours later Harry found himself screaming as he jolted awake. His breath came quickly as his lungs tried to catch up. He glanced around quickly at his surroundings as he remembered where he was. 'Still in the park' he thought wondering what time it was. The moon was shining brightly in the dark sky now, and was Harry's only source of light. He decided that he might as well just go to the train station and wait for Ron and Hermione to show up as they were supposed to be leaving in the morning. Getting up off the bench he started off, pulling his trunk and Hedwigs cage behind him.

It was almost daylight when Harry finally got to the train station and by that time he was exhausted, knowing that soon he would be reconnected with his friends was the only thing that was keeping him going.

Harry waited in his normal spot on the train and pressed his forehead to the cold glass of the window. He closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. To many harsh memories were rummaging through his brain. Unconsciously he was digging his nails into his wrist.

It wasnt long before he heard someone else enter the compartment.

"Harry" Ron said, his voice wavering with uncertainty

Slowly Harry lifted his head to look over at his best friend. He said nothing.

Ron sat down next to him, not sure what to say as his eyes flicked over to Harry's wrist. "You ok mate?"

Harry instantly looked down and pulled his sleeve over his wrist and swiftly stood up. "I'm fine" he said instantly and left the compartment. Leaving Ron staring after him with a worried expression.

When Harry got into the bathroom he stared at himself in horror. The big bruise on his face had gotten worse and he had dark bags under his eyes.

Blood stained his sleeve now. Taking several deep breaths Harry tried to calm himself and clean the wound as much as possible. What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this before. 'That's not true' he thought. He had cut himself before, trying to make the sorrow and the hurt go away by causing himself pain. He liked the pain. Harry's eyes widened at this realization. What the hell was he trying to do?

Reluctantly he started back to the compartment

He slowed his walking when e heard hushed whispered, carefully he stood by the door so he wasnt seen.

"What are we going to do Ron" Hermiones voice sounded

"I don't know...he's going to drive himself mad"

"We need the whole story first we can't just assume-"

Ron cut her off sharply "you didn't see his wrist!"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "We will have to tell the Headmaster when we arrive" she said reluctantly

Draco Malfoy walked quietly up behind Harry so he wasn't noticed. "Well, Well Potter, spying on your own friends are we? That seems a bit below you" a dark chuckle came from his lips.

Harry jumped in surprise causing him to fall to the ground. He turned to face Malfoy with an evil glare as he slowly rose to his feet. He had no reply for Malfoy. His whole body shook with anger as he watched the sneer on Malfoy's face get wider.

Before Harry could do anything though Ron opened the door and grasped Harry's arm, yanking him back inside the cabin before closing the door

"What the hell is wrong with you! Starting a fight with Malfoy!" Ron said

"I didn't start it" Harry said calmly "he did"

"Harry Hermione and-"

Hermione cut him off quickly "why didn't you come to the Burrow Harry" she asked.

Harry shrugged but gave no answer. He didn't feel like talking about this. He had to look away when Hermione gave him a pointed look. "Harry" she said and put a hand on his shoulder. When Harry winced she instantly pulled her hand away. Carefully Ron reached over and pulled the shirt away from Harry's shoulder, much to Harry's disapproval.

Both Hermione an Ron gasped rather loudly. There, hidden under the fabric of the tattered shirt, was a huge bruise that was a deep purple, worse than the one that was on Harry's cheek.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron said "what the hell happened!"

Harry seemed indifferent as he re covered the mark "it's nothing" he said

"THAT is not nothing" Hermione protested. Looking extremely worried. "You have to do something about this"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled "let it go!"

Ron frowned "he's right Harry...you need to talk to someone"

"UGH!" Harry exclaimed and stood up "leave it alone!" And with that he left the cabin. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances

"Ok Ron. Now can we do something?"

Ron sighed "yes. We will have to talk to Dumbledore now"

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. She was always right


	2. Realization

When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry stayed rather distant from Ron and Hermione. His mind wandered to the conversation in the cabin. Was he really that angry that he had to blow up at his friends? they were only looking out from him...and he had shoved them away. He sighed they must think he was truly insane. As Harry got off the train he barley nodded to Hagrid as he made his way to the castle with all the other students.

Ron and Hermione walked beside each other glancing behind them every now and again to make sure Harry hadn't disappeared. Ron looked at Hermione with a grave expression. He was really worried about Harry. What had the Dursley's done to him that could have caused this. "What do you think Dumbledore is going to do?" he said softly.

Hermione only shrugged "I really don't know what Dumbledore can do Ron. Its not like he can forbid Harry to go back to the Dursleys...can he?" this had her thinking. As always Hermione was over thinking things, trying to figure out every possible outcome. But this, this had her stumped. "What if he makes Harry stay here?"

"I don't think that students are allowed to stay at the castle during the summer" Ron said. "Maybe he could come stay with me?" he suggested with a bright smile but Hermione shook her head. "Your parents would have to legally adopt him" this whipped the smile off Ron's face. "We will have to wait and see i guess" He threw another glance over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry's hands were shoved in his pockets as he trudged along behind everyone else. Watching the ground he nearly tripped and a few people away you could hear Malfoy snickering "Whats wrong Potter? Sick of losing everyone that cares about you? Realize that you truly are alone?" He laughed again

Looking over at Malfoy, Harry's face darkened. "Shut up Malfoy" he snapped

"Make me Potter" he growled back. Eyebrows knitting together into a scowl. "Or does that go against everything a Gryffindor stands for?"

That was the last straw, Harry felt something inside him snap, the rational part of him was gone, he could only feel his anger as he lunged himself at Draco. Dropping his wand on the ground he slammed Draco into the ground. Many of the students dove to get out of the way others crowded around them to see what was happening. "Get off me Potter!" Draco yelled but Harry had his hands around his neck, all his anger at the Dursleys was fueling his actions. Draco wasn't about to take this lying down, he slammed his fist into Harry's face. Losing his grip on Malfoy's neck he hit him numerous times with great force, more force than he knew he had.

Hermione noticed a group of kids gathering in a big clump, running over she noticed Harry on the ground with Draco. "Harry stop!" she screamed at him as the two boys rolled around trying to strangle each other. Draco's robes were torn and he was covered in dirt. Harry hadn't suffered as much damage but he had a cut across his cheek, opposite to the bruise. Draco's eyes were dark and it occurred to Hermione that he was out for blood. As soon as Draco pulled his wand out Hermione ran to get Hagrid before harry seriously got hurt.

When Draco pulled out his wand everyone froze, including Harry. He reached for his own wand only to find that it wasn't there. Panic started to creep into him, it would be very easy for Draco to kill him right now. He made a quick movement, as Draco was now on top of him, and thrust his knee upwards. Pain flashed across Draco's face but he did not budge 'Dammit!' Harry thought. He knew now that this was a huge mistake, but he realized now why he must have done it. He knew if he lost Draco would not hesitate to kill him. Maybe that's what he wanted but now every muscle in his body hurt and he knew that his face was even more beat up that it was before, and if her survived this no doubt he would be expelled. He closed his eyes, hearing yelling in the distance he wondered why Draco hadn't made his move yet. He was sadly disappointed not 3 seconds later as Draco was hefted up off him and held in the air by Hagrid. "That's enough!" he said

Harry could feel to strong hands gripping him by the shoulders and yanking him to his feet, not bothering to be gentle. A sound of pain escaped Harry. And he instantly regretted it because the blonde boy now thought that he had won. "To bad Potter, you never were a good fighter"

"Can it Malfoy!" Harry yelled and tried to escape from the grip that was holding him, but the grip only tightened, making Harry stop. He looked to see who was holding him and his eyes widened to see Severus Snape standing there. An angry expression on his face. Knowing that Snape had just go involved Harry suddenly wished that Draco had killed him...it would definitely be quicker and less painful than this. Trying to keep his balance as Snape dragged him to the castle was no easy. While everyone filed into the Great Hall, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office.

The old man stood which his back to Harry when Snape pulled him in. "Albus" he said as he finally released Harry. Draco, upon orders, had followed Snape to the Headmasters office. "These two decided it would be funny to try and kill each other." His voice was stiff as if he found something amusing by this statement.

Albus slowly turned to face them, taking in both Harry's and Draco's appearances, then looking at Snape he gave a brief nod. "What happened" he said, voice sounded calm but it was still strict enough to know it was an order.

"Draco-  
"Potter started it-"  
"And then he-"  
"Shut up Potter!"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples "Enough!" he said, voice loud and commanding. It was almost as if his voice vibrated off the walls. The sound alone made Harry freeze in place, even though his muscles ached they tensed up. Once again Harry found himself rubbing at the cuts on his wrist unconsciously. Both Severus and Albus seemed to notice and they both shared a confused glance before Albus returned his attention to the now two cowering boys. He had no doubt in his mind that it was the young Slytherin who had caused the issue but he couldn't state this opinion out loud. While Draco was standing there doing his best to show no fear, Harry seemed to be staring at the floor, like he was waiting to be hit or something. Albus sighed "Both of you will serve one week detention with Professor Snape."

Harry's head snapped up and he fixed his gaze on his potions teacher. He gulped, Snape had hated Harry since his first day at Hogwarts and Harry had tried his best to stay away from him as much as possible. And now he was sentenced to spend a week with him?! He was doomed. When the potions master set his cold menacing gaze on Harry he quickly averted his eyes.

Draco didn't seem all that worried about it, in fact he caught himself grinning at Snape before turning his attention back to Dumbledore "Yes sir" he said all hints of joking gone. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "You may go Draco." as soon as the words had left his lips Draco was already headed for the door.

He paused as he passed Harry "See you 'round. Potter" then he fled from the room.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, motioning for Harry to sit down as well. When Harry obliged he seemed to relax a bit. "Harry. Are you alright my boy?" he asked. His eyes were gentle, his face showed nothing but warmth. Still though the question took his off guard, and it showed when Harry answered automatically.

"I'm fine sir" he said but despite his words he was still rubbing at his wrist, causing it to bleed a bit again. Severus, who was watching from his position by the door, raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with this boy. he thought silently to himself.

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes also rested on Harry's wrist. When Harry noticed he swiftly stopped and pulled his sleeve farther down so they couldn't see the blood. "I'm alright sir...Honest" he slowly rose from his chair. He really just wanted to get out of here and go to the Great Hall with his friends.

Dumbledore sighed "Alright Harry. But if you ever want to talk, you have people who care about you here." When Harry didn't respond, he motioned for him to run along. Harry bowed slightly before running out of the room.

Severus walked over to where Albus stood. "What was that all about?" he said slowly. Looking at the door where Harry had run out he found himself questioning the boy. He never could figure the Gryffindor out.

Dumbledore merely shook his head. "I don't know Severus. But something isn't right."


	3. Avoidance

Harry shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked down the corridor to the great hall. How much longer could he keep this up? He knew that people would start noticing, like Hermione had, and start questioning him. Which would not be helpful. As he approached the great hall he mentally prepared himself before walking in. Everyone stopped to stare at him, all conversations ending. It was so silent you could probably drop a pin and hear it hit the ground.

The Slytherins were all glaring at him,Draco looked particularly smug which set Harry even more on edge, and both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stared at him with a mix of awe and astonishment. Sighing Harry took his seat beside Hermione, not bothering to say anything.

Slowly conversation returned to the tables and Harry thought things might be able to return to normal. But he was sadly mistaken when Ron opened his mouth.

"What happened with Dumbledore Harry? Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

Harry looked at Ron with a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "Really Ron do I have to explain everything to you right now or can I eat first?"

Ron looked a little startled. He looked at. Hermione for backup, but she only shrugged

Seamus and Neville had the right mind to keep their mouths shut and not pry for details about Harry and Dracos fight. Although they were both dying for details. The continued to eat quietly.

"So Harry...are you excited for Quidditch this year?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged. He pushed food around his plate, not having any interest In eating. Hermione frowned, that wasn't like Harry at all. Now Ron was giving worried glances at her every now and was right, they would have to go and talk to Dumbledore after dinner.

Only a few minutes later Harry stood up abruptly, still hadn't eaten anything, and headed for the door.

"Harry where are you going" Hermione said and started to get up.

"I left my wand outside Hermione. I'm gonna go get It. I'll meet you I. Gryffindor tower" before she had a chance to answer him he ran off.

* * *

After dinner Hermione and Ron headed up to Dumbledore's office. Not entirely sure what to say when they got there.

"Ron, do you notice that Harry has never had a peaceful year here?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed "his first year there was the mess with the Philosophers Stone. Then there was the chamber of secrets the second year. In his third year he found out Sirius was his godfather and the Remus is a werewolf. And just last year Cedric Digory was killed by Voldemort" she glared when Ron shuddered "Seriously Ron? Grow up" she said

"I'm sorry! But some of us still haven't gotten used to the fact that, You know who, is back"

"Well get used to it! Because as long as he's around Harry is going to need a lot of support from us"

Ron nodded. They had arrived the passage that led up to Dumbledores office. "Ready?" He asked

"Let's go." She agreed and they rode the staircase up. To both of their surprise Snape was up here with Dumbledore.

"3 Gryffindors in one day?" Snape remarked "that's a new record"

"We are here because of Harry" Hermione retorted "we are worried about him"

The Headmaster stepped past Snape so he could take in the two students. "has he done something that deserves your worry?" He asked

Ron answered before Hermione had a chance to even get her bearings "there were numerous cuts on his wrist earlier today, and Hermione found a rather large purple bruise on his shoulder. And as you saw his face was pretty banged up, and not just because of Malfoy" e said the name with a sneer

Glancing at Severus Dumbledore nodded "Severus and I noticed. We were actually just talking about this."

"What are we going to do" Hermione asked

Severus spoke up "it would seem as if until we figure out what has brought Potter to this point there is nothing we can do."

"But he's hurting himself!" Ron protested

"Mr. Weasley I know that you care about Potter, but for now the best you 2 can do is keep an eye on him. Try to keep him stable, without drawing to much attention to him"

Hermione frowned. She didn't think that treating Harry like a little kid, nor did she think that Harry would listen to them when he was like this. She glanced at Snape "what if there was something else we could do...in the meantime until further actions can be taken."

"Like what Miss. Granger" Snape asked

She looked at Ron and instantly Ron knew what she was about to suggest

"We'll..." Hermione said

* * *

It was dark and cold outside. A large gust of wind blew over Harry. He shivered, regretting coming out alone. He truly didn't want to be around anyone right now. No one would understand, they would treat him different and he didn't want that. Tilting his head up he watched the stars in the sky as he made his way over to where Draco and him had fought. "I like the dark" he said to himself to fill the thick silence. "I like the quiet to" he mused

Thinking he had come about the right distance he dropped to the ground. Hands searching the ground for his wand. He couldn't find it.

"Looking for something. Potter" a voice came from the darkness

Harry stiffened at the voice "Malfoy" he hissed and slowly rose to his feet. He didn't bother trying to find him in the darkness, it would be impossible

"How irresponsible of you to lose your wand" he taunted

"Give it here Malfoy!"

"Ahh just like first year all over again isn't it"

Harry bit his tongue "just give me my wand! This isn't funny"

"On the contrary I think this is rather amusing"

Harry whirled around to face the blonde boy now, all you could see was his pale skin and blonde hair in the darkness, the rest blended in like a shadow. "Just stop it Malfoy! Give me my wand!" His anger rose and his body started to shake again.

"Why? maybe i should tell Mcgonagall that you so carelessly lost your wand."

Taking a deep breath Harry hesitantly stepped forward. He knew that would probably only agitate Malfoy more, but he needed his wand, right now he was at a major disadvantage. Why does this always happen to me? He questioned as he held his hand out. "Hand it over." he said calmly. Slowly inching forward, trying to control his shaking.

"No." he said but stupidly didn't move.

Harry was only a couple inches from him now. The moon shone brightly now, providing light so Harry could see Malfoy's smug expression. He reached his hand out a tiny bit more and then grasped Draco's wrist. He tried not to flinch at the coldness that was there. Draco's whole body tensed and the smugness slowly fell from his face, turning to anger.

"Let go of me!" he demanded trying to pull away

Harry's grip tightened, his nails were digging into his wrist "Give me my wand. Now" he said with a dark voice, very uncommon for a Gryffindor

"Ohhh Potter has a dark side-AH!" Harry twisted his wrist, flipping him onto his back.

"I warned you Malfoy" he said simply and then snatched his wand from him. He started to walk away, back to the castle

Draco was on his feet in seconds, wand pointed at Harry, "_Expelliarmus!_" He yelled, a scarlet light shot from his wand.

Harry whirled around at the same time, flicking his wrist upwards he yelled "_Protego!_" he saw Draco frown as the bright transparent blue shield blocked his disarming charm. "Let it go Malfoy. You cannot always win"

"We shall see about that Potter" after a cold glare he disappeared

Harry fell to his knees, forcing himself to take deep breaths, he needed to calm himself down before he went back to the castle. And, he thought, i need to heal these wounds. "or at least the one of my face" he said out loud. Holding his wand he pointed it at the bruise on his face "Episkey" he said and moments later the mark was gone. "Maybe they will leave me alone now" he mumbled and climbed to his feet. He started to make his way back to the castle.

He wandered around for a little bit, letting tonight's events sink in. Was he always going to be someones punching bag? Just someone who everyone got to push around. He didn't think that, that would ever change. Then he thought about Hermione and Ron, they were his friends...weren't they? And they just wanted to help him...But Harry couldn't help but think if he hadn't caused so much trouble they might actually be happy. He shook his head "I'm just a big screw up" Sighing he gave up and went to the Gryffindor common room, deciding to go to bed without waiting up for Ron. Crawling into bed he hoped that for once he could have one peaceful night. Closing his eyes, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. The Plan

Harry was walking down a dark corridor, he could barley see anything so he reached his hands out on either side of him to feel the walls. They were made of cold bricks. He shuddered and instantly pulled his hand away. It was cold down here he noted as he walked, not really noticing the dead body smell, he decided that he must be underground. But how did he get here? That he didn't know. As he walked it seemed like the tunnel would go on forever and never end, but after what seemed like an hour of walking there was a light up ahead. Slowing his stride Harry became cautious as he approached the source of the light, a door. He wanted to see who was inside. As he approached he could hear faint whispering. But he couldnt make out the words. He was right in front of the door now, a cold chill ran over him as he placed a hand on the door ready to push it open but he was suddenly overcome with pain. His scar stung and his whole body filled with pain, he fell to the ground screaming for it to stop, he could faintly hear movement behind the door as it started to open-

"HARRY!" Ron was shaking him with a panicked look on his face.

Harry blinked and slowly sat up, he was all tangled up in his sheets, which were soaked with sweat "Ron?" he said quietly in between shaky breaths.

"Blimey Harry what happened" he helped Harry sit up.

"Nothing Ron. I'm fine"

"You were screaming and thrashing in your bed...That's not nothing."

"It was only a dream Ron. let it go" he quickly untangled himself and got out of the bed. He needed to clear his head.

"Where are you going." Ron said as he started getting up to follow him.

"I'm just going to clear my head a bit. I will be back" before he gave Ron any time to object he walked off. Not bothering to grab his invisibility cloak or even shoes he left the dorm and went down to the common room. Harry felt rather unsettled by the dream, he didn't know why, after all it was just a dream. But the feeling he got just before he woke up terrified him. He felt vulnerable, like a weak child. "I should be used to feeling like that" he mumbled as he left the common room. He didnt care that it was after curfew.

What was wrong with him, breaking curfew, lying to his friends, he really didn't care anymore. He didn't believe he had a reason to care "I'm going to die anyways" he said to himself. Sighing he watched the ground as he walked it wasn't long though before a hand clasped his shoulder from behind. "Mr. Potter"

Harry slowly turned to see who had caught him. Not really surprised to see Snape standing there. He gulped "Professor"

"Why, might i ask, are you not in bed at such a late hour" He crossed his arms and looked down at the young Gryffindor.

"i was..i.." he sighed "i dont know sir"

"20 points from Gryffindor for breaking the rules." he said. When he saw the boys face pale he fought the grin that threatened to appear. "Now i suggest you run along and go back to bed" he said

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled and ran off.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe it, he stared down at Hermione, how could someone so young be so brilliant. "So let me get this straight Miss. Granger. You believe Harry is acting like this because of all the stress everyone has piled on him and something that has happened to him while he was at the Dursleys" He repeated what Hermione had just explained.

The Gryffindor nodded "Yes Professor" she watched him expectantly

Snape looked at Dumbledore for a brief moment before returning his gaze to Hermione. "And you think, that it would be best for Harry, to be under someones watch at all time" he continued.

"Yes" she said like it was quite obvious

Dumbledore spoke up now "Hermione, if you are referring to either Ron or yourself I can see a few problems that would come with that responsibility"

"Professor" She said slowly "I wasn't necessarily meaning Ron or I"

Dumbledore gave her a confused look "Then what did you mean? because it would be almost impossible to have one of the professors-"

Severus cut him off abruptly "Ill watch him" he said

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, Ron's mouth actually dropped open "What?" they all said in unison. Snape sighed and gave a brief shrug "I will keep an eye on Harry" Again the use of Harry's actual name left them all dumbfounded. Snape gritted his teeth "What!" he almost yelled at them

Dumbledore chuckled "Compassion is not a regular thing for you Severus"

Snape's eyes widened "Its not compassion!" he protested "I just don't think that he should be left while he is trying to kill himself! and he wont listen to these two" he growled gesturing towards Ron and Hermione. A dark expression crossed his face "And i NEVER said i was going to be happy about it"

"The last thing Harry needs is to be kept in the care of someone who hates him!" Ron protested, finally interfering

Snape glowered at him darkly "Who said i hated the boy?" he asked, a little amused.

"You did!" he said "Many times"

Snape looked at Dumbledore for some kind of feed back, he could feel his heart beating loud in his chest, a small part of him hopped that Dumbledore would agree to this. Why though? was he generally that concerned about the boy? or was it because he reminded him so much of Lilly...he mentally shook himself. Now was definitively not the time to be thinking about this. He could dwell on this rash decision later. "Albus?"

Albus nodded thoughtfully "This might work." he said "But if things get to far out of hand, we will have to take this a step farther."

"Farther?" Snape questioned

"Yes. If just watching him doesn't work, or makes things worse, I will put the boy into your full care Severus"

Severus took a startled step back "What! I volunteered to watch him...Not..Not take care of him!"

"Is there a difference?"

"YES!" he yelled "There is a huge different Albus. Watch him from the shadows, make sure he doesn't get into trouble, hurt himself. That's one thing. Having under my full care is another! and besides he cant be under my full care if he is living in the Gryffindor tower." he said smugly, thinking that he had just made a point that no one could argue. That the subject would just get dropped and they could all move on.

"Then he will have to live in the Dungeons with you" Albus said with a half grin

"What!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison. "That's not fair!" Ron said. "That would make Harry miserable!"

"More miserable that he is already Mr. Weasley?" There was no way Ron could deny that this might actually be good for him.

"But..that's..Its not the same thing!" Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort "They're right Ron"

Snape through his hands up in the air "Has everyone gone mad! this is insane" he insisted despite the look Albus threw him. "You all cant be serious" he looked between the three of them and knew instantly that he had lost. Strangely the feeling he had gotten before had come back, he hated it. Giving up he growled "Fine. I will watch the boy...and hope that he doesn't get any worse."

"Then its settled" Dumbledore said "Ron, Hermione, you best be getting to bed. Severus we will talk later" Taking that as a dismissal they all left.

* * *

"Watch the boy" Severus grumbled to himself "What was i thinking. This will never work." His robes swirled behind him as he strode down the corridor to the dungeon where he stayed. He sighed there was no turning back now. He would have no choice but to make sure nothing happened to the boy...although, he didn't swear to it. HA! that was it, he had his way out. Dumbledore didn't make him swear so if he backed out- He stopped abruptly when he saw a figure walking down the hall, he slipped into the shadows so he wasn't seen.

He almost cursed when he realized it was Harry 'Well speak of the devil' Snape thought 'What in Merlin's name is he doing up at this hour' He took in the way Harry was moving. His normal happy stride was gone, he was walking slowly, almost cautiously as if deep in thought. The boy was looking down with his hands shoved in his pockets. Were his cheeks wet? Snape started to follow him without being seen, he followed for a few moments but when he realized that Harry was unconsciously wrapping his one hand around his wrist and clawing at the skin, he stepped in. He placed one hand on the boys shoulder and he nearly jumped 3 feet in the air. Snape had to try not to laugh, even though it was remarkably funny. "Mr. Potter" he said once he controlled himself.

Harry had turned to face him, he looked so scared all of the sudden, like he had gotten caught with his hand in a cookie jar, it was almost sad. "Professor" He said slowly.

Why is he looking at me as if i'm going to hit him! This irritated Snape, did Harry really think that he was really that cruel? "Why, might i ask, are you not in bed at such a late hour" he crossed his arms as he looked down at the boy, he seemed so small at the moment.

"i was..i.." he sighed. Snape watched as the boy struggled. It really wasn't that hard of a question. "I don't know sir" he said finally. 'You're lying' Snape thought. he could always tell when someone was lying to him. But why was he lying was what stumped him. Lying was very uncharacteristically of him.

Snape had no choice at this point, he was fed up with the boy after only being around him for a mere few minutes. "20 points from Gryffindor for breaking the rules." he said "Now i suggest you run along and go to bed." Watching the boy run off in fear left Snape wondering. What happened to the boy that always had a comeback, this was definitely not the same boy from last year. And now it was his job to figure out why. Lovely. He shook his head and continued to his chambers.

"What have i gotten myself into."


	5. Worry

The next morning Harry was extremely tired, he hadn't bothered going back to sleep because he was afraid of the dreams that would haunt him. He also hadn't wanted to wake Ron up again and have him questioning him. So he had sat on his bed and stared at the wall. And now he wished the night would come again, he didn't want to go to his detention with Snape. He shuddered at the very thought. The only Professor in the whole school who hated Harry with passion. It was bad enough that Snape was the one who caught him yesterday, he was surprised he hadn't gotten in more trouble. Sighing Harry got up and got dressed, Ron had already left to meet Hermione for breakfast. Harry decided not to go, he wasn't hungry. Which was surprising considering he hadn't eaten in almost 2 weeks. He had a plan though, he would act normal. Completely normal and then everything would go back to normal...he hoped. Running off he went to the great hall to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

Hermione glanced up at Harry as he slid into his spot beside her. "Hey" he said cheerfully. Hermione's eyebrows pulled together in a very confused expression. "Hi Harry"

Ron seemed just as confused. One minute Harry was all doom and gloom and the next he was happy again. "How ya feeling mate?" he asked cautiously

Harry merely shrugged "I'm good" he smiled.

This seemed good enough for Hermione. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked Harry

He shook his head "Nah, I'm not hungry" he said and looked between the two of them "What?" he demanded

They both quickly looked away "Nothing Harry" Hermione said. When she was sure Harry wasn't looking she cast a quick look up to the Head table where Snape sat. He seemed to be glaring awfully hard at Harry today, his glare increased when he noticed Harry wasn't eating. Hermione only shrugged at him before continuing her conversation with Ron.

Harry didn't pay much attention in History of magic, his mind was more concentrated on what Snape was going to do to him in his potions class. Maybe he could manage to get away without losing any house points...He doubted it though. When first class ended he allowed Ron and Hermione to drag him to potions. He had only just sat down when Snape stormed into the room. Door slamming behind him. Swinging on the heel of his foot he turned to face the class. His eyes resting on Harry a little longer than necessary before he moved on.

"Who has heard of the Draught of Peace" he said in a very solemn voice. He repressed his urge to smack all the Gryffindor's heads together when only a few people raised their hands. He pressed on "Who knows the ingredients required to make the potion successfully?" Only one hand remained in the air. And he wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Miss. Grangers. He sighed now "Granger" he said

"The potion contains powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn."

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor" he said and continued "Today this is the potion you will be conjuring. Actually read the instructions and maybe some of you will actually pass!" he said glaring at all of them "Get to work" he went up to the front of the class and watched as the students moved about collecting what they needed. He watched Mr. Potter extra closely. He was moving rather slowly, and actually the most cautious he had ever seen him. How desperately he wanted to get inside that boys head and see what was going on in there. He also hoped that maybe the boy would do this one correctly, there was a reason he had chosen to start with this one, and he knew that Miss. Granger understood because she to was watching Harry with a watchful expression. It was going to be a long class.

Snape shook his head silently as he walked around the class, making notes on progress and suggestions where needed but that still didn't stop almost half the class from messing up. He grew frustrated, does no one read! He stopped when he was standing behind Harry tho, he had actually completed the potion successfully. A little more than shocked he kept going most of the other Gryffindor's, minus Hermione, had either failed or done very poorly. He dismissed the class eagerly, still keeping a watchful eye on Harry. Harry walked slowly behind Ron and Hermione as they exited the class, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Snape before running off.

At the end of the day Harry went to serve his detention, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. Knowing Snape, he would have him cleaning cauldrons, or organizing his ingredients supply. Whatever it was, Harry was not going to enjoy it. He hadn't eaten anything at lunch and Hermione and Ron had kept asking him if he was okay, he was fine! couldn't they see that. He was functioning fine, he did have a bit of a headache but that was besides the point. When Harry finally reached the dungeons he was freezing and feeling a little bit dizzy, he shook the feeling and walked into the class. "Professor" he said when he walked in.

* * *

Snape turned and had to contain his reaction. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Start cleaning the cauldrons." he said. He noticed that a small grin had spread across Harry's face. Did he think his punishment was funny? Snape didn't know what was wrong with him, he kept mauling it over all day. He had looked fine this morning, but now the boys skin was to pale, it was almost white. And Snape noticed that the boys hands shook slightly as he worked. He was moving relatively slow as if his muscles couldn't go any faster. This worried him, what was he supposed to do to fix this. Dumbledore expected him to find a solution, to bring Potter back to normal. But he wasn't a miracle worker, couldn't do the impossible. "Harry" he said

The boy looked over at him a little surprised at the use of his first name. "Yes Professor?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he started over towards the boy, not liking the way his whole body had begun to shake.

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm fine Professor. I wish everyone would just stop worrying about me." he went back to cleaning, it was only a few seconds before his muscles tensed and he started to fall towards the ground.

"Potter!" Snape yelled caught the boy before his head could hit the ground. Panic flooded through him. What was going on! He carefully touched the boys face only to withdraw his hand almost immediately, his skin was so cold. "Damn it Potter what have you done to yourself" he cursed. Checking his pulse he breathed a sigh of relief when he found that the Gryffindor was still breathing. Gently picking up the now limp boy he headed towards the door. He was careful carrying him as he didn't want to cause more damage. He took him to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey would look after him.

A few hours later Snape found himself pacing back and forth by Harry's bed, Pomfrey had told him he could leave multiple times but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He growled to himself, this wasn't like him. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just leave the boy. Surely his friends would be here soon enough and then he wouldn't be needed anymore. He looked over at Harry who was finally starting to regain some of his colour. Was he actually worried about the boy? He shoved that thought away right away. No. Not possible. "Severus" Madame Pomfrey came up behind him. Snape turned "Have you found out what the problem is?"

She nodded "Indeed. It seems that all his brain waves are normal, all his organs are functioning normally. But, his body has been neglected. Blood levels have dropped due to deep gashes in his arms, specifically his wrist where his veins are."

"That doesn't explain why he in unconscious!" Snape yelled

"He has starved himself to the point where his body has shut down." She said "If i were to take a guess i would say he hasn't eaten anything in maybe...2 weeks" she said

"Two weeks?! is that a joke? why in Merlin's name would he have had no food in weeks"

"I don't know. I am not a mind reader. He should be awake in an hour or two. And when he wakes we need to get some food into him...But i have a feeling he will not be cooperative"

Snape glared "I will get food into him if i have to shove it down his throat myself" he growled

"There will be no need for that. His friends will be here any moment. I'm sure they will be able to manage it"

He laughed "Yah okay, Let me know how that works out" He threw one more glance at Harry before turning and striding from the room. He spent the next hour cleaning the potions class room. Or at least trying to. Thoughts of what was about to happen kept bombarding him. "i'm going to have to take him" he said to himself. "This has gone far enough" He stopped for a moment. But how am i supposed to fix him! That his thoughts stop completely Maybe he doesn't need to be fixed...Snape shook his head. "I don't know what to do!" he yelled to the empty classroom. "I can't be responsible for him! that's not who i am" he growled. Sighing Snape scratched his head. "This is a recipe for disaster" he said and headed off.

* * *

Harry had just woken up to realize that his whole body was sore. Why did he hurt so much? He looked around, and how did he get to the infirmary. He started to sit up but a hand pushed him down again. "Easy there Harry" Hermione smiled down at him. Looking on his other side Ron was there to. "How long have i been in here?"

"A couple hours...Snape brought you here. What happened Harry?"

"i'm..not sure. I was talking to Snape and then...everything went black." he seemed puzzled.

"You passed out Harry. That's what happens when you don't eat...Although" Hermione said thoughtfully "That shouldn't have happened after only a day of not eating."

Giving a sheepish smile he looked away "It's been more than a day Hermione..."

Ron crossed his arms "Exactly how long has it been since you've eaten something?"

"Um...a couple weeks i think" He tried to remember

Hermione's eyes widened and she hit Harry's arm. "Are you insane!" she yelled at him

"Ow Hermione!" a bruise instantly showed up where she had made contact with his skin, his blood was really thin right now. "It's not my fault!"

"How is it not your fault! you get to decide if you eat or not Harry" Ron said

"You don't understand. My aunt and uncle go for weeks without feeding me." When he saw their alarmed expressions he hurried on "Its not a big deal! They weren't trying to kill me or anything."

"We have to tell Dumbledore" Hermione said to Ron

"No!" Harry protested "Just leave it alone. Please. Its not a big deal"

Hermione studied him "Harry-" She was cut off when Snape entered the room. All three of them looked at him. He slowly walked over to Harry, almost uncertainly. He nodded to Hermione and Ron who both stood up. Snape looked at Harry and took a deep breath.

"Harry. Your coming with me"


	6. A Bad Start

Harry blinked at him as if his words didn't process. "What?" He asked stupidly, not quite sure if he heard correctly.

Snape sighed "Your coming with me Potter" he said impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"Coming where exactly professor?"

Snape now turned to Hermione in bewilderment "you haven't told him!" He yelled

Hermione didn't flinch. She had expected this kind of reaction. After all this was Slytherin behaviour. "He has only just woken up professor"

"You should have told him before!" He said angrily "you had two days! It was your blasted idea to begin with!"

Hermione took a deep breath "in case you haven't noticed professor, Harry hasn't really be approachable"

Snape took a step towards the Gryffindor "you had one job" he growled "and you couldn't even do that right!"

Harry had, had enough "stop it!" He yelled and then looked at Hermione "what is going on"

She looked at him slowly "Harry..." She said hesitantly "Snape and Dumbledore have decided...that you are going to live with Professor Snape for a while.."

Harry's eyes widened in shock "What!" He yelled. His heart started beating faster, this had to be a joke...Dumbledore couldn't really expect Harry to live with the one person who hated him the most... Harry couldn't take that, living with someone who didn't want him.

"It was my suggestion Harry...we all think it would be best for you.."

"You also will be excused from your classes for a couple weeks" Snape added, trying to ease the boys mind. He could see the panic taking over him.

"I don't want to miss any of my classes!" Harry exploded "And why does everyone seem to think they know what's best for me! Because they don't"

The Slytherin head strode over to the bed where Harry sat propped up by pillows. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a small bottle and thrusted it towards him. "Drink this" he demanded

"No! I'm not drinking anything. This is insane"

"Now potter!" He voice ran loud and commanding.

Harry instantly snatched the bottle and pulled the stopper out. He sniffed it, it had a sort of sweet sent. He put the vial to his lips and let the liquid slide down his throat.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Snape "is that what I think it is?"

"Very good miss Granger. That is indeed Draught of Peace. The potion you brewed in class yesterday." It was strange to think that Harry had been unconscious from his little episode for almost a day.

Instantly Harry felt calm spread over him. All his worry, and panic vanished. He felt completely at ease. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Better?" Snape asked, he had to his his grin as Harry nodded. He should have given it to him sooner. "Alright Harry lets go." He held his hand out.

Harry looked at him uncertainly before grabbing his hand. He was shocked to find that his hand was actually very warm and comforting. He had expected it to be as cold as ice. Kind of like a vampire. It was...nice. Swinging his legs out of the bed he placed his feet in the floor. Snape gave a small tug on his hand and pulled him up to a standing position. He swayed for a second before Snape's arm wound around his waist. Steadying him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was only inches from his ear and Harry shuddered.

"I'm fine" he yawned "just..a little tired"

Snape looked down at the boy, he looked so young and vulnerable right now. "We'll once we get some food into you, you can sleep."

Harry nodded gratefully, not really understanding the logistics of what was happening. With Snape keeping a firm grasp on his waist, he was lead out of the infirmary and down the corridor towards the dungeon.

* * *

Snape was trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute he was angry and the next...The boy made him feel sympathy towards him. How in the blazes had that happened?! And now here he was, keeping a firm grip around Harry's waist as he stumbled along beside him. And what had he said about Harry missing classes...he hadn't actually talked to Dumbledore about that part..and now he was thinking that it wasn't such a good idea. It might just make Harry's life less normal...He shook his head. Looking down at the Gryffindor now he noticed that Harry didn't look all that much better. His skin was still pale and Snape was only now realizing just how skinny the boy was. His arm went all the way around his waist...That couldn't be good. He looked away, Why did he suddenly care so much! he was just a boy after all. A 16 year old boy at that. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barley noticed when Harry tripped over his own feet and nearly fell. Reacting automatically, Snape reached out and caught him. "Harry?"

Harry tried to push away from him "Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?!" Snape asked in utter bewilderment. He couldn't believe he was apologizing for tripping.

"I should have been...more careful" He said. And Snape got the feeling that he wasn't just apologizing for tripping.

Gritting his teeth, and going against his better judgment, and almost everything he stood for, he scooped Harry up into his arms and continued walking, ignoring Harry's protests and weak attempts to get away. Not to long later they arrived at the portrait that lead to Snape's dorm. After telling Harry the password they went in, and he put the boy down immediately. All of his belongings were sitting in the main area of the house. Except Hedwig, who Harry suspected had stayed in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry looked around. Snape's residence was much bigger than he had expected it to be. There was a living room with a fireplace and a couch and a table, he had his own kitchen which Harry thought was nice. Walking around a bit, he looked into the bedroom curiously. The bed was huge, bigger than any bed he had ever slept in, it looked as if it would fit about 4 people in it. There was also a closet and a wardrobe in the room but Harry shuddered and looked away from the closet, he noticed that Snape also had his own bathroom, rare to see at Hogwarts and he began to wonder if all the professors had houses like this. Could he really call it a house though? After all they were still in the castle. After a moments thought he decided he would consider this a house. It certainly was big enough. When he was done inspecting the bedroom he walked back out into the living room, there were two more doors one was open and one was closed. He knew instantly that one of them was his personal study, where he kept all his potions, and potions ingredients. The other door however he wondered what was behind it.

When he noticed Snape watching him out of the corner of his eye he looked away from the door, not sure if he was supposed to know what was behind it or not. And he didn't want to get in trouble for snooping. Although he was curious. The potions master must of noticed because he raised an eyebrow at him. "Its my library." he said

Harry looked at him not sure what to think about that. He had his own library? That was interesting. He noticed that Snape's eyes had darkened and he looked like the old Snape again. "Um...Professor" he said

Severus look impatiently at him "What Potter"

He gulped suddenly feeling very small "Where do i sleep..."

The question seemed to take by surprise because anger flashed through his eyes. Obviously he hadn't thought about this either. "I don't know!" he yelled and the sudden anger made harry jump. "You can sleep in the closet for all i care!"

His eyes widened and he looked as if he had just been slapped. He had to turn away from his professor because his eyes started watering. Snape noticed and walked over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder "Harry. What is it?"

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and shoved Snape's hand away and running into the bedroom. He slammed the door.

Snape stood there not sure what to do. He definitely was not the compassionate type. But he supposed he was going to have to try...the sooner he got Harry back to normal the better. He walked over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. He saw Harry lying on the bed with his knees hugged close to his chest. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Now Snape was mortified. Had her seriously made the boy cry already? This was not going to be easy. Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge "Harry, why are you crying"

"I'm not crying!" he said and whipped his eyes.

Snape sighed "It's okay to be upset..." he started. He really didn't know how to do this, maybe this was a bad idea after all. He sighed and tried again "You have to tell me why your upset. Or nothing is going to get better" he said

"Why do you care! You have never cared about me before! You hate me, so just go away and leave me alone!"

Snape bit back his anger, that wasn't going to help anything, and to be honest he did have a valid point. "Dumbledore told me to look after you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what the problem is!" he said, his voice rose a tiny bit with anger that slipped through his guard.

Harry sat up in one quick motion. "You want to know what you said that made me feel like this!" he yelled "You threatened to make me sleep in the closet! for Eleven years of my life i lived under a set of stairs!" He practically screamed at him. "And then you turn around and say that!" he got up off the bed

Snape caught hold of his wrist before he could go any farther "I did not threaten you! you stupid-" He stopped "Wait. did you just say that you lived under a set of stairs."

Harry didn't say anything. Which was enough confirmation for him. "Harry..I'm sorry. I didn't know"

The boy yanked his hand out of his grip. "Dumbledore should have told you" he said angrily and walked out of the room. He was starving now, and needed to eat before he bloody passed out again.

Snape stared at the door leading to the living room. Dumbledore knows?! this made him extremely angry. Why in Merlin's name didn't he say anything! Did he not get to know these very important details so he didn't make things worse? apparently not. Sliding off the bed he went out into the living room and leaned on the wall as he watched Harry, the boy seemed hesitant, like he didn't want to do anything that would get him yelled at. But what could he possibly think Snape would yell at him for...he shook his head. "what other secrets are you hiding" he said it so quietly that there was no possible way Harry could have heard him. He didn't know what they were, but he was determined to find out.


	7. Solution

Snape stood against the wall watching the boy awhile longer. Taking in his appearance as if he was seeing him for the first time. He was fairly tall, taller than Snape remembered, his hair was messy and flopped in his eyes when he turned a certain way. But his eyes were what caught His attention the most. Harry's eyes seemed to be to old for him, like he had lived for hundreds of years. They were also haunted. Anger started to rise in him again, no one should have to go through that. He waited until he thought the boy would manage before he stormed out into the castle corridor.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Dumbledore yet, but he was sure it would be easy to express how he felt when he got there. The corridor was rather dark, more so especially because it was the dungeon, but the dark didn't bother him. In fact he enjoyed it. It was being watched in the dark he didn't like. Whirling on his heels to face a corner he whispered "Lumos" as he pulled out his wand.

There in the corner was Draco. Snape glowered at him "shouldn't you be in bed, "

Draco merely shrugged, not bothered by the fact he was caught. "I noticed Potter being brought down here-"

Snape growled, cutting him off "that is none of your concern Malfoy"

He rolled his eyes "oh come on. Gryfindor's, especially Potter, don't belong down here. You know that"

Snape was about ready to snap "Enough!" He yelled

The blond was obviously shocked as he stepped away, not used to being scolded by the head of his house.

"I don't have time for this" Snape growled before striding off down the corridor again. He couldn't deal with Draco's crap right now he had more important issues to deal with. The whole way to Dumbledores office he kept replaying the look on Harry's face when he had told him he could sleep in the closet. 'Stupid' he scolded himself.

When Snape got to Dumbledores office he knew that Albus was waiting because the door was open and he turned as soon as Snape entered. "Severus" he said calmly

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled, completely ignoring his calmness.

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus"

"Don't lie! I know you knew. The boy said you knew! And you didn't do anything!"

"Harry? Now I really don't know what your talking about"

"He lived under his uncles stairs!" He exploded "why the hell didn't you do something! You had the power to remove him!"

"Calm Down. Now." Albus said "now what is this about stairs?"

"Don't you listen! Harry's uncle made him live under the stairs!"

Albus frowned "and you thought I knew this?" He said confused

"Harry...he said that he was surprised you hadn't told me...you didn't know?" Snape was calm now.

Albus shook his head "if I had I would have forbid him to ever be allowed to set foot there again."

Draco was hiding in the shadows outside the door, listening to this whole conversation. A evil smile spread across his lips. "Father Will love to hear about this" he whispered and slowly slunk away, farther into the shadows

"So what am I supposed to do" Snape said "I have no idea what to do"

"You will do what you believe is right Severus"

"That is not helpful Albus" he growled "I don't know how to handle this!" He found it absurd that Dumbledore wouldn't offer any advice at all. It wasnt like him. "If you think I will do what's right, your wrong. I think that Harry should be removed from classes for a while."

"Removed from his classes Severus? That would not help him"

"And you think more stress is?" He countered

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Leave him in class for this week. Then I will see"

Snape nodded, expecting that, that was the best offer he was going to get. "Thank you"

"Now go." Dumbledore said " you have work to do" the old man turned his back clearly dismissing him as he retreated farther into his office.

Sighing Snape left the office and made his way back to his own quarters. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got back. Harry maybe not still there, Harry in the same spot as when he left. Or god help him if he was actually in the closet. A little cautious he opened the door and was surprised to find that his living room was vacated. Not just that...it was cleaner than when he left. He had known that Dobby would most likely follow Harry here, but he doubted the house elf did this.

In pursuit of Harry he went into the bedroom, he found that Harry's trunk was no where to be seen. He looked in the closet but found that Harry's clothes werent there. He did find the trunk under the bed. Carefully opening it, he saw all Harry's clothes and belongings were in it. Growling he pulled his wand out and giving a flick of his wrist he sent Harry's clothes into the closet, and then pushed the trunk back under the bed.

As he slowly stood up he noticed Harry curled up on the edge of the bed. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed it almost hurt to look at him. Snape took a deep breath and strode over to the bed. He was careful as he pulled the blankets up and around the boy. Then retreated to the living room. He wasn't sitting in front me of the fire for very long before he hear Harry yelling.

Jumping to his feet instantly he ran into the bedroom, expecting to find someone harming the boy, he was surprised when he realized that he was asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he gave him a gentle shake "Harry" he said softly. The boy didn't wake up, he trashed against Severus's grip. "Harry!" Snape yelled.

The Gryffindor bolted up right instantly. He was shaking and breathing hard, sweat rolled down his face and tears fell from his eyes. The sight broke Severus's heart. "Harry...are you okay?"

The boy nodded and looked away from him, Snape carefully placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again. "What happened"

"It was just...a dream" Harry said

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, surprising even himself with the question. he seemed to have surprised Harry as well because the boy turned to look at him. His eyes glistening with tears. He blinked before speaking "I was in the graveyard again..." He swallowed, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. "With Cedric..." he closed his eyes "I just cant get the image out of my head" He whispered "Its all my fault." more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Snape was taken back "Its not your fault!" he said is voice a little to sharp "its Voldemort fault, he killed Cedric, not you harry"

"everywhere i go...the is pain..." he started shaking again "Every night he haunts me"

"Haven't your friends done anything?"

"They don't know"

Snape growled at this and rose from the bed, striding out of the room he came back in a few moments with a small vile. It was filled with Purple liquid, he held it out to Harry "Drink this"

"What is it...?

"Dreamless Draught. It will allow you to have a dreamless, undisturbed sleep"

Harry took it and slowly put it to his lips, hesitating.

"Its okay Harry...It will help"

Nodding Harry slowly tipped the vile back and drank its contents "Thank you..Severus" he said as he laid down and a few moments later he was asleep again.

Snape's heart stopped. The boy had used his actual name...he felt almost excited at that. Smiling he crawled into thee bed also, careful to give harry his room he allowed himself to sleep.


	8. Confrontation

Authors Note:

Hey guys! sorry i haven't been posting as much as i would like things have been pretty busy for me lately! But i would like to take this brief moment to say that i am totally open to suggestions! if you are reading and an idea that i could add to my story pops into your head dont hesitate to tell me! i would love to hear from you. Even if you just let me know how you are liking the story send me a message or leave a review :)

* * *

When Snape woke the next day the room felt rather empty. Alarmed he sat up immediately, looking beside him he found that Harry was gone. Jumping out of the bed he cautiously entered the living room. That room as well was empty.

Harry must have gone for breakfast already he thought. Then he proceeded to get ready himself. Mauling over what had happened last night. He thought about what Harry had said. Was that all that was bothering him? The last night of the Tri Wizard Tournament? If so that wouldn't be hard to fix. But Snape couldn't be sure until he found out more.

As Severus left for the Great Hall he also thought about his encounter with Draco. He suspected that the boy was up to something. But what he wasnt sure. But it wouldn't be good.

Harry wasn't sure what had happened last night. It was a little fuzzy to him and what he did remember didn't make sense. Snape had threatened him...he knew that. But then later he has almost seemed...nice? No way. But he was grateful for the Dreamless Draught, it had helped.

But he was still angry at Hermione for this. When he got to the Great Hall he sat down with his friends, who seemed to be unusually quiet this morning.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said with a uncertain smile. He nodded his response but didn't say anything.

After a while Ron finally broke the awkward silence. "So how bad was it mate?"

Harry looked at him "how bad was what...?"

"Staying with Snape" he shuddered at the thought. Not being able to imagine anything worse.

Harry froze. His whole body stiffened, recovering he shrugged "it wasn't...that bad" he said

"Seriously?" Ron asked "I find that hard to believe."

"Just let it go" Harry said, anxiety starting to creep up on him.

"But Harry-"

"Let it go Ron!" He almost yelled "it's your guys fault i'm in this mess anyways!"

Hermione took a deep breath "can you even hear yourself? You sound like a crazy person. We did it because we are worried about you" she said

"I don't need you to be worried about me" he retorted "I'm fine. Trust me" he said and stood up "I have to go" as he was leaving the hall Snape was entering. They both stopped and stared at each for a brief moment before moving on.

Glancing around the room Snape noticed that Malfoy wasn't there. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Harry was already gone. He didn't like where this was going. He turned on his heels and strode out of the room.

As Harry walked down the hall to the Gryffindor tower he felt like someone was watching him. Hiding in the shadows. He stopped walking when he realized who it was. "What do you want Malfoy" he said

"Wow Potter, I'm impressed" he said and came out of the shadows

"What do you want" Harry repeated

"Who says I want anything" he strode towards Harry with confidant steps.

"I'm not in the mood for games Draco. What do. You. Want"

Sighing Draco gave a menacing smile "why were you in the dungeon with Snape last night" his voice was a soft a silk but as sharp as a dagger.

Harry went cold and he knew Draco noticed because he stared laughing. "Are you really causing yourself that much harm? Stupid enough to have to be watched by a teacher!"

"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know what the hell your talking about"

He grabbed his shoulder and pushed Harry against the wall, Harry winced and glanced at his shoulder.

"Oh I think I...what" Draco demanded looking at how his hand pressed against Harry's shoulder. Slowly and purposefully he removed his hand, only to grab the fabric of Harry's robes and pull them away from the skin.

"Don't!" Harry yelled in protest and tried to pull away. There on his shoulder was a burn mark. It looked like someone had taken an iron and burned him.

Draco looked back at him "you didn't do this to yourself, did you" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried and bothered.

Pulling away, Harry replaced his robes. "Just leave it alone Malfoy" he said.

That brought Draco back to himself "you did!" He exclaimed with a dark smile.

"No! I didn't!" Harry yelled

"Then who did" Draco sneered "I highly doubt one of your precious Gryffindor friends did it"

Harry didn't answer. It seemed like he was looking for the appropriate response. "My aunt" he said quietly "she was ironing clothes and she got mad and burned me ok!" He glared at the blond.

Malfoy was speechless for once. Having no idea how to respond to that. "Harry-"

"You can't tell anyone!" He snapped "especially not Dumbledore"

Draco glared at him. "No promises" he said and continued down the hall.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, but the Slytherin was gone.

"Great" Harry said "just what I need" and continued walking. What Harry didn't know was there was another person watching him. Snape had seen The whole encounter with Draco and was surprisingly angry to find Harry was hiding this.

As Harry continued to the Gryffindor tower, Snape followed. He didn't trust that the boy wasn't going to try and hurt himself. He was shocked though when Harry stopped dead in his tracks "why are you following me" his voice was calm, but almost emotionless. And Snape knew at once that he was the one Potter was talking to.

Coming out of the shadows he stood in front of the boy. "How did you know I was following you"

"I knew you were there when Draco left. I just didn't say anything. So why are you following me"

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He shot back

"Told anyone what?" He asked, trying his best to act like he had no idea what his professor was talking about

"You are a horrible liar potter" he growled and reached a hand out. He gently patted Harry's shoulder

"Ow!" Harry protested

"My point exactly" Snape said with a sigh "you can't keep hiding this Harry. Why didn't you tell someone. Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded mostly annoyed but there was a tiny hint of hurt there. Not enough for Harry to notice.

"Because it's not important." Harry said slowly "it doesn't really matter"

"Doesn't matter?!" The potions master asked in astonishment. "Harry, if the wrong person finds out about this, they could use it against you!"

"Against me? I find that highly unlikely"

"You stupid boy!" Snape yelled suddenly realizing what Draco was up to. "You just let a Malfoy know that your not safe at your uncles! Do you know what Lucius would do if he got that, or anymore information!"

"It doesn't matter" Harry said again "it couldn't be worse than the Dursleys"

Severus yelled in anger "do you not understand anything! Lucius Malfoy is one of the most dangerous powerful wizards around, if he got his hands on you-"

"Isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen!" Harry yelled now "if you do your job that won't happen! Isn't that why I'm being forced to live with you anyways!"

Snape's eyes narrowed in to slits. "I cannot protect you against Lucius" he snapped.

"We'll then" Harry said "I best learn how to protect myself!" He said and walked off without another word. Leaving Snape standing there, mystified at what had just happened. Angrily he turned and strode back down towards the dungeon. He had work to do.

For the rest of the day Harry tried to avoid Snape as well as Draco. But whenever he was near either of them he could feel the cold hard gazes he had earned himself. He didn't possibly think that today could get any worse, he hopped it wouldn't get worse. But he knew that his hopes were failing when he walked into the great hall for dinner

As he walked past the houses people stopped their conversations to stare at him or whisper to one another as he passed. At that moment Harry knew that word had gotten out about him having to stay in the dungeon or about his self inflicted pain. Either way, people were talking about him. And he didn't like it.

Sighing as he sat down he looked at Hermione "alright. What is it" he said

Hermione just looked down at her plate. "Malfoy has been spreading rumours" she said

"Of course he has" Harry's said gloomily "what about exactly"

"He's telling everyone that you tried to kill yourself this afternoon." Ron said bluntly "and that now you have to be "watched at all times" by Snape because Dumbledore doesn't trust you to be alone"

"But that's ridiculous!" Harry said "that's not what happened-"

"We..they don't know that" Neville cut in "for all they know is what they were told by Malfoy..."

"And since when can anybody trust Malfoy!"

All three of them shrugged. Then something occurred to Hermione "Harry...have you been doing it again?" She asked slowly

"Doing what-oh" he frowned "I've tried not to."

"But you have" she said

"It's not that simple Hermione. For once you don't understand"

"Then help me understand" she said "talk to me"

"No. I don't want to talk about it" at that everyone went silent. No one said anything for the rest of the meal.

After dinner Harry went to the common room with Ron and Hermione so he was late getting back to the dungeon. And of course Snape was waiting for him.

"It's past curfew" Snape stated as Harry walked in

"I was working on homework with Ron and Hermione"

Snape was sitting by the fire grading papers and didn't look up at Harry. He debated telling the boy what he knew. He waited a few minutes.

Harry went to get cleaned up. When he splashed his wrists with water he winced. It hurt more than he thought it would. But the pain felt good. When he thought most of the dries blood was gone he went back out to Snape.

Snape looked up at him and after a moment stood. "Let me see you wrists" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" Harry said

"Your wrists. Let me see them" when Harry didn't move Snape growled "now!"

Moving forward Harry slowly held his hands out. Severus snatched the boys hands and pulled him closer. Pausing for a moment he let himself think how much he liked the boy being close to him. Then he shook the thought away and pulled Harry's sleeves up.

Sucking in a breath he stared at Harry's wrists. On each wrist there were two or three gashes. Either from something sharp or from his nails. It didn't matter they were still there and they shouldn't be.

After a moment Harry pulled his hands away. And stared at Snape's face, trying to read some emotion. But there was none there. "Professor-"

Snape rubbed his temples "why" he said simply, cutting him off.

"Why? Professor"

"Why are you doing this"

"I...I don't know..."

"What did I tell you about lying to me!" He yelled. The boy jumped at the harshness of his voice and he sighed. Deciding to tell the boy. After all this may be what he needed to help him.

Harry took a step away from the potions master. Afraid he was in trouble.

"There is...something for you. In astronomy tower. Go now. And do not let anyone see you." Snape said

Uncertainly Harry didn't move. Then he ran into the bedroom and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Walking back into the living room he noticed Snape had gone back to grading papers. Without saying anything he left.

Slowly he walked down the corridor, wondering what was waiting for him, when he left the dungeon he slipped his invisibility cloak on and headed towards

The astronomy tower. He couldn't figure Snape out. One minute he was angry and the next he was nice. Maybe one day he would figure it out...then again maybe he wouldn't have to stay with him long. That would be nice.

When he got to the tower he was uncertain. Climbing the steep spiral staircase he kept his wand gripped in his hand. "alohomora" he whispered so the door would unlock. Putting his wand away he stepped through the door and froze in place. Letting the cloak fall to the floor a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hello Harry" A voice said from the shadows

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.


	9. Escape

Harry ran across the room into his god fathers open arms. Throwing himself into the embrace enthusiastically. Sirius wrapped his arms around the slender boy holding him close.

Harry found himself being comforted for the first time in a while, the hug was warm and loving. "I've missed you" he said to Sirius.

Sirius rubbed Harry's back, "it's good to see you to" he said with a lopsided smile. After a moment he pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes "Remus and I have been worried about you"

"Worried? What for" Harry said stupidly

Sirius raised an eyebrow "because you haven't been you lately" he said and pulled Harry to the ground with him as he sat. "Are you still having those dreams?"

During the summer Harry had written to Sirius about his dreams. Not explaining them, or telling him that his uncle hit him every time he had one, he just told Sirius that he was having dreams again. Now he couldn't meet his god fathers eyes. "I am" he said

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?"

"There are a few different ones. But lately the strongest one is about Cedric..."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look. "Harry it's not your fault" he said, watching the boy closely.

"But it is!" He exclaimed "he shouldn't have died because of me! He should still be alive" he brought his eyes to meet Sirius's gaze "I'm not a good person, everyone I love dies around me"

"That doesn't make you a bad person" Sirius said "it makes you a good person that has had bad things happen to them"

Harry shook his head. "I could have...should have protected him" he said sadly

"Harry look at me" Sirius said sternly. When the boy looked up again Sirius took his hand. "You cant keep letting this hurt you Harry. Your not alone"

The same words Dumbledore had told him after the tournament. "I feel alone..." He said

"You have so many people who care about you Harry. Ron, Hermione, Remus and I, Dumbledore, the Weaslys" he watched him with compassionate eyes. "All you have to do is let us in. Let us help you"

"It just...it hurts to be here. With constant reminders of what happened...I don't know. It just feels different this year."

Sirius frowned. He felt awful for how Harry felt, he knew if things were different Sirius might have been able to prevent this. But the thought that he might be starting to form a plan. "Is that all that's bugging you Harry" he said

Harry didn't say a word. He didn't want to tell Sirius about the Dursleys. So he just nodded.

"What if I took you away for a while" he said slowly

"Take me away?"

Sirius nodded "away from Hogwarts... to live with Remus and I"

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement "really!" He said enthusiastically. "I would love that" he said

Sirius grinned "alright" he stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet as well.

Harry frowned for a moment "what about Severus..."

"Snape?!" Sirius said in bewilderment "what about him?"

"Don't you think that he will be...angry? After all...he is responsible for me right now"

"Nah. He will get over it. Lets go!"

Nodding Harry picked up his invisibility cloak off the ground and went over to the window. He pulled his wand out and smiled "accio firebolt" he said and a moment later his broom appear at the window. "Come on" he said to Sirius.

When they were both on the broom Harry put the invisibility cloak over them. So they weren't seen. And took off.

* * *

Snape paced back and forth. Harry had been gone much longer than he has expected. Almost 3 hours and he was getting worried. But he shouldn't be, Harry could take care of himself...right? But then why was he watching him then. Snape sighed. What was he supposed to do? Go find him? No he thought. Can't do that...

"Guess I'm just gunna have to wait he said angrily.

As more time passed Snape got more and more anxious. Where was he! He felt like he was wearing a trench in his floor from walking back and forth."I can't take it!" He yelled and chucked something at the wall. It shattered and made a mess on the floor but he didn't care. He was done waiting. Leaving his residence he made his way up to the astronomy tower.

When he got there he went from being anxious to being livid. "BLACK!" He yelled. He knew that Sirius had taken off with him. He should have known better than to trust him! But what was he supposed to do now...he was going to have to go and tell Dumbledore. And then they were going to have to keep it quiet. The last thing they needed was this to be in the daily profit

...

"Gone Severus?" Dumbledore asked. They stood in Snape's living room, preferring the close privacy it offered.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger "Sirius Black took off with him" he said threw gritted teeth. He was finding it harder and harder to control the panic that had taken over him. With Harry not under his...under Hogwarts protection he was an open target! How could Black be so stupid. "It's my fault Albus." he said "I was idiotic enough to trust that Black would do the right thing"

Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe this is the best thing" he said solemnly.

"You think the best thing for the boy is to have him out in the open where even Lucius Malfoy could get his hands on him! Have you lost your mind?" Severus demanded. There was a sound of movement outside the door. Striding over to the door he threw it open.

Glaring into the darkness that was the hallway he growled. Striking his hand out he caught Draco by the neck and yanked him inside. "Spying again are we" he hissed

Draco squirmed and tried to get out of the firm grasp. "Let me go!"

"Answer me!" The potions master boomed.

Draco glared "I wasn't spying!" He yelled "let go!"

Forgetting about Albus's presence he slammed Draco into the wall and pinned him there. His anger getting the better of him "do not lie to me Malfoy!"

Dracos eyes widened in fear. "I wasn't spying!" He yelled

"So why were you outside my door!"

"That's none of your business!" Draco said

"It is when your eavesdropping you little-"

"Severus" Albus said in a booming voice "enough"

Snape growled "50 points from Slytherin." He said to the cowering blond "now get out!" He let him go with a rough shove.

"My father will hear about this!" He said and ran off

Snape took a deep breath "I don't trust him Albus. He's up to something."

Albus nodded "it is a bit suspicious. But until events unravel themselves there is nothing we can do."

Snape didn't want to admit it but Albus was right. For now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Draco had all the information he needed for now. His father would be pleased with him, at least he hoped he would. Since his father and mother got a divorce Lucius hasn't really been the same. All he talked about was precious Harry potter and how good it would be to 'rescue' him from his troubles. Draco rolled his eyes. So he had been spying. Hoping for his fathers approval. And now he ran off to meet him. And tell him the good news. Harry potter was unprotected. And now was a good time to make his move.


	10. Unraveling

Lucius Malfoy sat on the couch in his elaborate living room. His whole house was elaborate. But he couldn't enjoy it. He was waiting for Draco to deliver the information he had sent him to get. Sitting alone with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He took a swing of it and smiled. All day plans had started to form in his mind, ideas of how to play this, how to get Harry in his grasp. He had taken another swing from the bottle when Draco came through the door.

"Father" he said with a smile. And Lucius knew he had brought good news.

"What did you find" he said impatiently. Wanting to know the details as quickly as possible.

Draco crossed the large room so he stood only inches from his father. "What you suspected was right" he started "Potter isn't safe with the measly muggles he's been living with..." Draco looked frustrated "I got him to tell me...something." He said

"Tell you what" Lucius demanded

"I...can't say" Draco surprised himself by saying. He flinched when his father rose to his feet.

"You can't tell me!?" He demanded harshly

"I promised" he said. Again surprising himself.

"And since when does that stop you!" Lucius yelled "have I taught you nothing!"

Draco gritted his teeth. He hated his father sometimes...but he yearned to please him. "Potter said that his aunt burned him. With an iron!" He yelled in anger. He wasnt sure what he was angry at though.

"Is that all you managed to find out!" Lucius snarled

"No! He's not at Hogwarts anymore" he said proudly.

"Oh? Than where is he?"

"With Sirius Black" Draco grinned as if he had just won a huge prize. "He is completely unprotected"

"Well," Lucius said with a brief smile "you have done...well" he turned and headed for one the closed doors.

"That's it?" Draco demanded

Lucius turned back "what?"

"I did well?! No thank you? No anything! You know that's why my mother left you right! Because everything is always about you! You don't care about anyone" he growled

Lucius strode over to him and glowered down at him "if you were smart" he snapped "you would shut up."

"Well I'm not smart"

"Obviously" Lucius snarled and walked away

"I forgot to tell you something" Draco said. His father stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face him. "You are not the only one who wants him" Draco said simply and went to his room.

"Others may want him." Lucius said "but I'm the one who's going to get him"

Harry and Sirius arrived at Remus's house. Both climbing off the broom Harry folded up his cloak and carried it into the house. As they walked through the front door Harry grinned. The house was by no means big. But it was cozy. Almost like the Weaslys.

The living room had a warm feeling to it, soft colours filled it. There were a set of stairs against the far wall and an archway that lead to what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

Harry smiled, this felt like a true home to him.

Remus came down the stairs when he heard the door open. "Remus!" Harry said with a bright smile

Remus hurried over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Hello Harry" he said "how are you"

"I'm okay." He said "thank you"

Remus looked at Sirius and gave him a look that Harry had see from Ron when he looked at Hermione. It was so filled with love.

"Come on Harry" Sirius said "I'll show you the room you will be staying in"

Harry followed Sirius up the stairs and down the hallway to the room at the very end. Opening the door Harry gasped. The room had a big bed, bigger than he was used to but not as big as Snape's. It was also filled with Gryffindor stuff. The walls were red, and on them hung pictures of James and Lilly. Along with pictures of him and his friends. The bed had a gold comforter that matched the rug on the floor. And the perfect touch that Harry noticed was that there was a bird stand in the corner. And Hedwig was already in it. It was almost like the room was made for him.

He swiftly turned to face Sirius "thank you!" He exclaimed and hugged him tight "i love it!"

Sirius laughed and returned the embrace. "Remus and I have worked hard on it for you. We hadnplanned for you to come sooner...but-"

"Thank you!" Harry said again.

"Your welcome" He kissed the top of his head as Remus came up the stairs

"You like it Harry?" He asked

"I love it. It's perfect" he said and pulled away from Sirius "thank you so much."

"Your welcome" Remus said "now. It's getting late, get some sleep and we will talk in the morning" Harry nodded and hugged him, then hugged Sirius one more time. "See you in the morning" he said and shut the door.

Sirius took Remus's hand and pulled him downstairs with him. "Did you see it?" He whispered

Remus nodded "I did. What are we going to do"

"Try and pull him back" Sirius sat on the couch and brought Remus down with him. He rested his head on Remus's shoulder. "It's not going to be easy"

"First" Remus said, wrapping his arm around Sirius "we are going to have to get the truth out of him. All of it"

Sirius sighed and looked up at him, "we can do it" he said.

Remus leaned down the small distance and kissed him softly. Then pulled Sirius up "come on. Lets go get some sleep"

Snape tried to sleep that night. But strangely his bed felt rather empty without Harry in it. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Why did he keep letting himself feel like this. It was wrong. But he couldn't shake the panic that kept creeping into him. He was dead worried about him and he hated it. He hadn't felt like this since Lily...no! He wouldn't allow himself to remember that. Swiftly he got up from the bed and went into the living room, it was almost morning and he was going to have to endure his classes.

When he went to the grand hall for breakfast everyone was in a uproar. Hurrying over to miss. Granger he snatched up the mornings issue of the daily profit.

"Harry potter missing!" Was the headline. Snape's face went beat red "what!" He exploded and threw down the paper. The picture was the one that was taken after the Tri wizard tournament.

Hermione stood up "professor" she said

"What Granger" he growled not bothering to look at her.

"Where is he.-"

"Ya". Ron cut in. "YOU, were supposed to protect him"

"I tried!" Snape yelled "it's not my fault that he ran off!"

"Wasnt it your job to stop him?!" Neville demanded. Speaking up for the first time.

Without saying another word he strode from the hall and down into the dungeons. He needed to make a plan. He needed to get Harry back.

When Harry woke up the next day he found himself feeling rather peaceful. He smiled and sat up, glancing around the room at all the pictures filled him with warmth. Hopping out of bed he went downstairs expecting to find Sirius and Remus happy. He was wrong.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted the two men huddled together over the kitchen table. Talking rapidly in hushed tones. Harry started towards them and realized that it was the daily profit that they were so engaged in.

Harry cleared his throat "good morning" he said.

Sirius was the first one to react. He jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the chair. He turned to face his godson. "Good morning Harry"

Remus snatched the paper up and moved it out of Harry's line of sight.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"What's what?" Remus stood now, tucking the paper under his arm.

"In the paper. What is it"

"Nothing you need to worry about" Sirius said

"If it's not something I should worry about then why can't I see?"

"We have work to do" Sirius said brightly "lets go" he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the backyard. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Remus, giving a brief nod.

"What work exactly?" Harry asked slowly

"Well" he looked at Harry "because your not at Hogwarts. I want to...lets say continue your defence against the dark arts. Remus will be joining us in a moment" he hated lying to Harry. The truth was they were going to try and push him into talking about his problems, about what had happened. How exactly that was going to work, Remus and Sirius didn't know.

A few moments later Remus emerged from the house. "Alright Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and took out his wand. "I'm ready"

For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon they worked Harry until he was out of breath and almost ready to collapse. But he stood firm, and continued to fight. He would flinch every time one of them got to close to hitting him.

"Arnt you tired yet?" Sirius panted, they had been doing physical attacks along with magical ones.

Harry didn't answer, he stood ready.

"You can tell us if your tired you know" Remus added "we have been at this all day"

"I'm fine." Harry said. He watched as a glance was exchanged between Remus and Sirius.

"Alright. That's enough for today" Sirius said In defeat and went inside. Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled "come on" they went in as well.

It went on like that for a few months. Sirius and Remus pushing Harry to talk but also training him. Harry didn't seem to mind, gradually he started opening up. He talked about Cedric mostly, but occasionally he would share an experience about his childhood. Until one night everything changed

It was almost Christmas and Harry was finally starting to let go of all the bad things that had happened. Starting to feel happy again. But he missed his friends and, well, he missed Snape as well. So he decided to write Snape a letter, in secret. Sitting on his bed he began writing, telling him what he was up to and that he was safe with Sirius and Remus. That he suspected that he would be returning soon, returning to Hogwarts, and returning to normal. He smiled and sent Hedwig off with it. He smiled, "I wonder if he will like my letter" he said out loud. He was going to go to bed but something caught his eye, something bright and shiny outside his window. Slowly he walked over and peered outside. There was something moving in the sky. He squinted to try and figure out what it was. It was...like a black cloud...and it was moving towards him.

Sudden realization sunk in. It was a death eater. Coming right for him. He backed up as the black fog appeared in his room. He watched as it materialized into a solid form. A person with long blond hair. Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello potter" he said and before Harry even had time to respond Lucius whipped his wand out "Stupefy" Lucius hissed softly. Harry fell to the ground unconscious. Grinning evilly Lucius scooped him up in his arms and evaporated into the black fog and took off. Leaving Remus's house far behind

Snape had grown more and more distant from everyone. Months had passed and he hasn't heard anything about Harry. The daily profit had been getting worse. With rumours that Harry had been kidnapped by the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Which in honesty that was true. Sirius had taken Harry, but Severus didn't consider that kidnapping. As time went on the students who knew Snape was supposed to have kept Harry safe would whisper behind his back and create rumours of how he just handed him over. It made him furious. But what drove him more mad was the smug look that Draco was always wearing. Snape knew that he was involved in this but Dumbledore had forbid him to do anything.

On Christmas Eve Severus was sitting in front of his fire with a bottle of fire whiskey, just staring at the flames. He was half way to being drunk and he didn't care. He was rather surprised when Hedwig flew through his window though. And a flicker of hope rose in him. Hedwig flew over and dropped the envelope into Severus's lap. On the front of the envelope in Harry's elegant hand 'Severus' was written. This made him smile. It didn't say professor, and it didn't say Snape. Harry had used his first name. Warmth flooded through him as he ripped open the envelope.

"Dear Severus" the note began

"I hope that everything at Hogwarts is fine. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving. But I was afraid if I told you, you would not have let me go. I needed this Severus, I feel more like myself than I have for the last couple of months. Being at Hogwarts before...felt like a prison to me. With constant reminders of what I had done. But here I am safe, really I am. Sirius and Remus have been helping me and teaching me how to physically fight. Although I admit fighting with a werewolf is not always fun" Severus stopped reading for a moment. He could imagine Harry telling him all of this with that goofy grin he got when he was happy.

"I imagine I will be returning soon. Back to Hogwarts. I hope my absence hasn't caused to much trouble. Although I must admit I might get in some trouble for this letter as I'm not supposed to be writing to anyone. So it will be out little secret for now." Snape could tell that Harry had pressed to hard on the paper with his quill because the period had bled through to the other side and he knew that there must have been a long pause from that to the next sentence

"I miss it there at Hogwarts. I miss my friends...and I miss you. Tell Hermione and Ron that I give them my regards and that I will see them soon.

I'll see you soon.

-H"

That was the end of the letter and it left him speechless. 'He misses me' he thought with a smile.

After re reading the note a few times he went to bed, keeping the letter tucked under his pillow. For the first time in months he felt like Harry was once again with him. And that night he slept peacefully


	11. Captive

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, this chapter has been done for quite awhile but every time i went to post it something came up and i got side tracked. But anyways here it is! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

As harry woke up the room spun and stars filled his vision. Blinking he made them vanish. His head pounded and the scar on his forehead felt like it was on fire; making his migraine stronger. His stomach twisted and turned he just wanted to die. There was a restraint on his wrist holding his arms above the bed. He fought it a little tugging and pushing, only causing more wounds.

"I see you're awake and you hurt yourself. Poor thing."

Harry couldn't focus long enough to see where the voice was coming from "Wh...who's th...there?" Harry stuttered.

A silk voice chuckled. "How cute." A hand brushed Harry's cheek and trailed down his pale neck. Harry's body stiffened. He could feel blood pulsing through his body downward to his manhood. "Le..ll..leave me..bb.." Harry moaned as the man slid his hands down the boys pants. "Sstt" he pressed his lips against the boys. He shut is eyes.

The kissing deepened. His hands weren't allowed to rome free like the mans were. His vision was slowly adjusting to his where about's slowly revealing the man bit by bit.

The long blond hair, the pale skin the crystal blue eyes. Their tongues fought and clashed. The blond licked everywhere inside the boy's mouth, tasting and savoring the warm saliva.

The man pulled away. "Wonderful. Such a taste." He stood up and stared hard at Harry's shivering body. "You want my touch again?"

The boy was cold and felt almost hated without the touch of this stranger.

The man laughed and left the room.

He finally got a a clear vision of who he was "MR. MALFOY!"

Malfoy looked at the handcuffed boy. "So, you're fully awake now." He smiled and shut the door.

Harry went over the last 24 hours in his mind. Writing a letter to Snape, then being kidnapped; was all he hated himself for. 'If I didn't write that stupid letter then Snape would be on his way to save me.' Sadness beckoned him. 'Sirius and Remus must be worried to death.' Tears rolled down his face and blurred his vision again. He wanted to bury his face into a pillow and stop breathing.

He found his happiness and then it was ripped away from a sex craving pig. Draco's father. He sighed and allowed the tears to fall, no one would care. He looked at his crotch. He was hard and couldn't do anything about it. He hated to admit this, but he needed him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called. No response. "Please!" Harry called. No response. "I need you!" He called. He soon heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"You called?"

Harry nodded.

"I guess not. You're not as vocal as you were before." He turned around.

"Please! I need help. Help that only you can give" Harry forced a desperate look on his face.

"Very well." He walked over to Harry and unhooked the handcuffs from the boy.

Harry found a golden moment. He punched Lucius in the face and ran. He was down the stairs and heading toward the door when two guards stepped in front of him. Harry went to change directions but more guards surrounded him.

Mr. Malfoy was looking from the railing on the second story hallway. "You'll pay for this you little bitch. GRAB HIM!"

* * *

Snape was rather happy the next day. He knew that Harry would be coming back soon and that took a lot of his uneasiness away. He did however wonder just how much longer he would have to wait...he didn't quite know what he was waiting for, besides Harry's return, but he knew it was worth waiting for.

As Snape was getting ready he found that he couldn't stop smiling. Something that he wasn't used to. So he made himself stop and regained control of himself. It was still early after all. And something could always go wrong.

As he was about to leave his room his fireplace flared as someone exited from the floo channel. Or well two someone's. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood in his living room. But where was Harry?

The first thing that Severus noticed was the grim expression on Remus's face and the panicked one on Sirius's

"What's going on" Snape demanded

Remus had one hand wrapped around Sirius's waist, as if protecting his territory. Well when had THAT happened. Severus wondered. Although he wasn't surprised. The two Gryffindor's had always played head games with each other.

"Snape" Remus said in a clipped tone "it's not our fault-"

He raised a hand in one swift moment "what happened" he repeated in a strained tone. Anger rose in him and he fought to control it.

Sirius swallowed "Harry's gone" his voice wasnt even above a whisper but he knew that he could hear.

"WHAT!" Snape exploded with anger. "What the hell do you mean he's gone!"

"Calm down!" Remus commanded

"Do not tell me what to do!" He snapped "this is all your fault!" In the margin of two seconds he had crossed the room and flung Remus away from Sirius and then in turn grabbed Sirius and slammed him into the wall "where is he!" He yelled angrily.

"Do you think if I knew that I would be here!" Sirius snapped back. By this time Remus had regained his balance and was headed for Snape. Had to calm him down before he hurt Sirius.

"Snape!" Remus yelled "stop" he grabbed Snape's arm and forcefully pulled him away from Sirius

"Don't touch me!" Snape yanked his arm out of Remus's grasp

"We will find him" Sirius said

"No" Snape growled "I will find him. You to stay out of it!"

"Severus-"

Snape strode out of the room. Went to see Dumbledore

* * *

"You dare make a fool of me!" Mr.

Malfoy slapped Harry in the face.

Harry was back to having his hands held above his head with handcuffs.

"Now!" Mr. Malfoy started to unbutton his pants. "You'll learn your place!" He released Harry from the cuffs and turned him over. He undid the button on Harry's jeans.

Harry started to fight shaking, yelling.

The man slapped the boy in the back of the head. He took off his belt and gaged Harry. He brought the boys hands back to the front of the head board and cuffed him.

Lucius moved and laid underneath Harry. He grabbed Harry's manhood and started to pump up and down.

Harry cried.

. "You seem to be enjoying this you little bitch." Lucius grabbed Harry's balls and played with them too, cradling them then rolling them in his hands. He couldn't help himself for getting hard. He climbed out from underneath Harry and poked the opening. Again his cock twitched and rubbed against the fabric of his boxers.

Harry pushed his arse toward Mr. Malfoy more, he couldn't stand this trick being played on him.

Lucius was shocked when he saw this action, the boy was handing himself over to him. A grin spread across him face. He shoved his finger in there all the way. He'd then pull it out and repeat the act adding more fingers. After four fingers he was sure the boy was ready. "I'm sure you should be able to take it raw." He pulled the fabric off his boxers revealing his long white pick throbbing and thriving for the attention.

The boy was becoming impatient

"Control yourself." He roughly slid inside of Harry.

The boy moaned.

"So you are enjoying yourself." He thrusted inside of Harry. He was still tight. He kept thrusting, he wrapped his one arm around the boys waist and grabbed his manhood and gently caressed it. Lucius kept going and his thrust got harder.

Harry's moans became louder. Lucius smiled and repeatedly kept Repeating the action. his cock was sore it throbbed for release. He moaned out and pulled out. Harry soon released on the sheets. The man stood up and flicked his wand.

"Why do you hate me?"

Lucius turned to face the bed. "Pardon?"

Harry was curled into a ball on the bed. Tears streaming down his face. "Why do you hate me uncle?"


	12. Discovery

When Snape told Dumbledore the news that Harry's was gone he showed a indifference attitude "Don't you care?" Snape demanded "we were supposed to protect him" he was fighting to keep his calm "headmaster we have to-"

"We cannot do anything at the moment Severus"

"And why not"

"Because things will unravel the way they will"

"What exactly does that mean?"

Dumbledore sighed and stood up from his chair and walked across the room. He gently picked up the sword of Gryffindor and turned to face Severus "do you remember this?" He asked

"That's the sword that Potter killed the. basilisk with...correct?"

Dumbledore nodded "he had no idea how to use a sword. And yet he still managed"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"What I'm saying Severus is that Harry is a smart boy. He will find his way back to us"

"That's a big assumption Albus. We have no idea where he is. What if it's not possible for him to get away" he was growing frustrated with the headmaster. He wasnt taking this as seriously as he should be.

"Trust me" Dumbledore said "if news of his whereabouts haven't gotten to us in a month then I will allow you to look for him"

"A month?! Are you insane? He could be killed in a month. What if this is the dark lords doing?"

"Enough Severus. This is final" he turned away, dismissing any more conversation. Snape growled

"fine. But you will not hold this on my conscious if anything happens to the boy" he strode out of the room. Cloak billowing behind him

* * *

A couple weeks passes before Draco returned to visit his father. He didn't really want to go but when he was summoned he obeyed. Lucius heard Draco enter the house, he looked at Harry's pathetic body lying on the bed "say anything and I'll kill you" he hissed and left the room. Locking the door behind him.

"Father" Draco said when Lucius entered the living room.

"News report" Lucius said

Draco sighed "not a lot is going on. Snape is furious that Harry is missing"

"That's not a huge surprise" he sounded almost bored "and he's not looking for him?"

"No. Dumbledore has forbidden it"

"Stupid old man. I was expecting some big search party for the boy"

Draco looked at the ground, uneasiness built up inside him. "Father...where is Harry"

"What kind of question is that? You expect me to know?"

"Well...you did say you were going to have him-"

"Enough" Lucius commanded "I didn't realize my son had gotten so soft"

Draco glared "I am not soft!" He yelled

Lucius loomed over him and gripped his neck "decide what side your on boy"

Draco shrunk under his fathers grasp as his nails dug into his neck. "I'm on your side...always" he growled

"Except" Lucius snarled pushing harder on his grip. "This time there is a flaw in you"

Draco shoved him off "what flaw" he snapped

Lucius laughed, it sounded light and almost musical "your weak. You have gotten to involved with the gryffindors"

Draco pushed past him and started towards his room "obviously your delusional father. For I have no more feelings toward the gryffindors than I do toward the Weasly family" there wasn't the normal sneer in his voice though That was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?!" Lucius snapped "obviously you have lost your resolve son" he emphasized the word. "As I have mentioned you have grown soft! What the hell Happened!"

"You happened!" Draco yelled with a great amount of angst in his voice.

"Me?! You blame me for your pathetic weakness" he laughed a cold and cruel laugh "you must have lost your mind"

"No! Ever since you drove mother away you have treated me like dirt and I am sick of it!"

"Again you blame me" Lucius was bored with this conversation. "You are a traitor to your family and will be treated as one!"

"A traitor?!" Draco asked in disbelief. Anger coursed through him. His father wasn't being fair, but then again when was he ever fair.

"You have betrayed me Draco. This conversation is over." He strode back to his room and opened the door, careful of how much was revealed. Thinking he was being careful. Draco watched, he had a creeping uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right. As the door opened he caught a glimpse of something, or someone, on his fathers bed. But it couldn't be. Surely his father wasn't insane enough to go that far. But deep down Draco knew. He just had to decide what to do about it

* * *

"Hello my pet" Lucius purred as he entered the room.

Harry tiredly glanced over at him. His wrists were red and raw from the cuffs and his arms tried from being held up so long. He groaned knowing that Lucius was never going to leave him alone or let him go. So many painful memories filled him.

Lucius strode over to the bed and sat on the end by Harry's feet. He was still confused about Harry's last comment. "Are you ready to talk yet?" He demanded. He wanted answers.

Harry looked at the man and glared "feed me and I might talk" he growled

"You are in no position to bargain with me boy" he moved a bit closer

"Go to...hell" In one swift moment Lucius had Rosen from the bed and slapped Harry across the face. Leaving a bright red mark Harry cried out in pain.

"Can't take a little pain potter?" He said tauntingly

Harry glared "stop!" He hissed but the words didn't come out in English, they came out in parseltongue. Lucius stared at the boy in utter astonishment. 'The griffendor boy could speak like voldemort' an evil grin spread over his face.

"Well well" he said "isn't this interesting" Whatever Harry said next was lost to Lucius, he could not understand the boy, and that only made him want him more. Against Harry's struggles he crushed his lips to the boys soft ones. Not even dreaming that Draco was plotting his downfall


End file.
